


Pet

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy becomes Kate's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Missy had been attempting to get free of her new mistress for nearly half an hour now, she had twisted, ending up almost choking herself, begged which only got her a sharp slap, she had squirmed, ending up on her knees, then finally given up. It had all seemed so easy before, but then she had had the element of surprise. She had been shot, healed and now she was collared, the pet of the woman whose girlfriend she had thoughtlessly killed. Oh, she knew she should feel guilty, but she just didn't. 

Kate stood quite still, letting Missy wear herself out before moving closer, pulling Missy to her feet with a sharpness that caused Missy to emit a yelp, then pushed her forwards. 

"Start walking."

Missy had considered her options, then walked, her head bowed low. She knew she had to be cautious, she had no doubt Kate would and could shoot her again if she didn't behave. 

This was the first day of the rest of her lives.


End file.
